


Requiem

by lifescream



Series: Dark NoMin [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Human Na Jaemin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inaccurate Catholicism, Inaccurate Christianity, Incubus Lee Jeno, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Jaemin enters the monastery to find out what happened behind his brother’s death. When he meets the eyes of the monastery’s doctor, Jaemin couldn’t help but get drawn to him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Dark NoMin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962481
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Before you proceed, please take note that this is only a work of fiction. None of the things written here are completely factual. This is only a product of imagination combined with literature. This is a dark-erotic themed story with inaccurate biblical references so if you want to continue, please proceed with caution.
> 
> This story has mentions of suicide and death.

* * *

From a distance, the sound of the church bell is heard. Jaemin watches as the wooden casket is laid down to the muddy soil. The soft whisper of the rain clears Jaemin’s mind and he relaxes into the calming noise.

The sky is getting darker— a forewarning of a dreaded storm. As if the atmosphere could get any more ominous, black veils pass by Jaemin’s peripheral giving him condolences with solemn faces.

_If I cannot be saved, then let me die._

Jaemin’s mother pulls him by his side, distracting him from his solitude. She leads him to the crowd, presenting him to the man in black robe “Father, this is our son Jaemin”

“Ah, so this is the one” Say the priest as he eyes Jaemin’s stature from head to toe. Few raindrops fall atop the priest’s greying hair as he steps closer to the pair of mother and son, neglecting his umbrella. “And he is twenty, you say?”

“Yes” Jaemin’s mother responds. He feels her firm grip on his shoulders as she looks at the priest “Even as a child, he served our church as a devoted sacristan. He will be in your care from now on.”

Jaemin’s brother used to be under this same man’s care, practicing priesthood in a secluded monastery up in the hill. He was so close to being ordained as a priest, yet he committed the greatest sin of all by taking his life.

And now Jaemin stands in his grave.

Several questions run in his mind as to why his brother, who loves his God, to commit such an act. He wonders if anyone bears the answers to his questions, wondering if his brother would be at peace if anyone would know.

Jaemin takes a few solitary steps to clear his mind, letting the rain wash over the anxiety that he feels. The sound of the door ajar surprised him and through his wet blonde locks, Jaemin sees a figure of a man standing in front of the church doors.

_Another priest perhaps?_

He wears the same black robe as the old priest and his striking red hair stands out in contrast to the dark mahogany wood. Jaemin’s eyes continue to linger on him, as if drawing Jaemin in. The cold eyes that look at Jaemin petrify him, as if a spell had been casted upon him.

Jaemin is slowly entranced, bewitched by this stranger who bears eyes of gold and skin as white as ivory.

This man stood like a diamond amidst the darkness that surrounds Jaemin and Jaemin could do nothing but be lured by that stranger’s haunting smile.

* * *

Jaemin washes away the remaining bitterness the moment he steps out of their home. His brother is gone and he will live to practice priesthood just like how his brother used to. But Jaemin is reluctant. Not because he lacks faith, but priesthood has never been a path Jaemin looked forward to.

He was raised in an orthodox family, keeping close to traditions and religion as much as they can. It was Jaemin’s brother who wished to be a priest, not Jaemin. But with his brother gone, the responsibility fell upon him.

At the same time, Jaemin wanted to know why. What made his brother commit such a sin—what drove his brother away from eternal salvation.

And so Jaemin agrees to finally go to the monastery— learn what his brother learned and practice what his brother practiced. And maybe, just maybe, finally see what his brother had seen so he could finally let his brother’s soul be at peace.

* * *

The weather is much grimmer in the hills than what Jaemin had thought, indicating an unpleasant storm. Jaemin takes a careful look at the structure before him— the mahogany doors carved in the same patter as their church, old age stone walls covered in green moss, and deciduous plants crawling through panelled windows— this is his life now, secluded from the rest of the world.

The door silently opens, revealing the same man Jaemin had seen at his brother’s funeral. He would never mistake those magnetic golden orbs that seem to pull Jaemin in.

“You must be Jaemin” The man spoke in calm, resonating voice. “Please come inside”

* * *

Jaemin learns that the stranger is called Jeno, the monastery’s in house doctor. Jeno leads him to his quarters, passing by the darkened hallways of the century-old building. Jaemin could hear nothing but only their footsteps echoing through the almost endless maze.

“This will be your room” Jeno says as they stop in front of a wooden door. “If you have any concerns, my room is right beside yours” he says, pointing at a similar door next to Jaemin’s.

Jaemin nods as he listens to Jeno’s voice. He would have been uncomfortable at such an eerie place, yet Jeno’s presence calms him down. The way Jeno talks seems as if lulling Jaemin into a sense of calmness.

“There will be a vigil for your brother tonight” Jeno concludes before stepping away “Please do not be late, Jaemin.”

* * *

Jaemin sighs looking at his surroundings. His brother had lived in these secluded halls for five years, studying hard to become a priest. The dread in Jaemin’s heart returns once again when the memory of his brother’s dead body in a casket comes into Jaemin’s mind.

He unpacks his luggage in haste, searching for the last thing his brother had given him. With shivering hands, he takes the letter that started it all. Jaemin has read it countless of times he cannot recall hoy many times it has been. He repeats it in his head several times.

_If I cannot be saved, then let me die._

“Why?” Jaemin asks softly, wondering if his voice can even reach his brother.

* * *

On the night of the vigil, Jaemin has met several men he is to call “brother.” They paid him condolences, having been acquainted with his brother over the years. The same priest Jaemin met on his brother’s funeral leads the vigil, offering prayers to his brother’s lost soul and asking for God’s forgiveness.

Jaemin open’s his eyes to look at the altar, but his attention is diverted to the smiling red headed man standing at the side. He wonders why Jeno is smiling, looking at the priest as if there is something to laugh about.

He averts his gaze from the man, feeling uneasy at Jeno’s actions. As the priest recites his closing prayers, Jaemin’s eyes search for Jeno but he was no longer in sight.

Once his brothers slowly dissipate to resume their prior duties, Jaemin rushes to where Jeno has stood. He accidentally knocks on a candle stand, spilling hot wax all over his thigh. Jaemin squirms in pain as the burning heat penetrates his skin. Two of his brothers immediately come to his aid, helping Jaemin into the infirmary.

* * *

“I didn’t expect you to end up in my infirmary on the first day” Jeno smiles, welcoming Jaemin inside. He dismisses Jaemin’s companions as he leads the latter into the infirmary bed.

Jaemin sits uncomfortably, trying to cope with the needle-like pain. Jeno crouches down, holding Jaemin’s injured leg. He feels electricity run through his body when Jeno touches his thigh, no one has ever touched him as closely as that before.

Jeno takes a scissor from one of his drawers and starts cutting the fabric of Jaemin’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin asks.

“I can’t fold your pants up to your thighs” Jeno answers, looking straight through Jaemin’s brown orbs. “If you do not want me to cut then would you take off your pants?”

Jaemin doesn’t respond and instead lets Jeno do his work. The feeling of cold steel against his skin makes Jaemin shiver as it goes higher.

When Jeno finally removes all the fabric, he reaches for Jaemin’s leg to reveal more of the latter’s thigh. Jaemin doesn’t understand anymore if the burning sensation comes from his injury of where Jeno is touching him.

“It’s quite burned” Jeno examines closely and Jaemin could feel his hot breath against his bare skin. He looks at Jaemin’s eyes as he firmly holds the remaining unblemished flesh “I will have to apply some cream on it.”

Once red headed doctor had taken an ointment from his cabinet, he sits next to Jaemin. Jeno takes a small amount of cream, gently applying it on the blonde’s thigh.

Jaemin gasps at the cold touch, a foreign feeling suddenly building up inside him. It’s only normal to treat wounds, so why would Jaemin feel such heat coming from Jeno’s fingertips?

“Raise you leg higher, Jaemin” the doctor requests.

And Jaemin does so, raising his leg to give Jeno more access to his skin. He bites his lower lip to suppress any unwanted sound when Jeno reaches his inner thigh.

In what feels like a never ending torment, Jaemin finally heaves a sigh of relief when the doctor retracts his fingers. The cream is still cool against his burn, yet Jaemin feels as if his whole body is on fire.

* * *

As soon as Jaemin’s head touches the comfort of his pillow, his eyelids lower. He thought of Jeno’s face, Jeno’s eyes, Jeno’s voice… Jeno’s touch. Jaemin’s heart beats erratically when he remembers the heat of Jeno’s fingers on his inner thighs. He has never been touched this intimately. Should Jaemin feel this affected being touched?

Later that night, Jaemin dreams of Jeno hovering above him. He bore that same sinister smirk the first time Jaemin saw him. Jeno puts his hand under Jaemin’s night gown, softly caressing Jaemin’s leg. Jaemin whimpers at the burning touch when Jeno’s hand moves higher.

“Jeno” Jaemin calls out softly, breathing heavily as the golden eyed doctor kisses his burn.

“Sleep, Jaemin” Jeno’s voice is low yet calm “I look forward to tomorrow”

“Jeno—“

_Why did you come?_

Jaemin feels cold air around him. Jeno is gone and there’s only darkness that surround him.

_Jaemin, why did you come?_

“B-brother?” Jaemin asks in a trembling voice “Is that you?”

_You shouldn’t have come_

* * *

Jaemin watches the flickering candles, pondering how life can be so short as much as a candle wick once it’s all burned. Why did his brother put out his own fire instead of letting it all burn out?

“It’s good that you’ve come to this place to ease your mind”

Jaemin turns to the source of voice beside him, seeing Father smiling at him generously.

Father continues, putting his arms around Jaemin’s shoulder “I’m sure your brother is happy you are here”

“I wonder” Jaemin admits, uncomfortable at the sudden friendliness.

“Let us pray that his soul will be at peace”

* * *

“You called for me?” Jaemin asks as soon as he enters the medical quarters. He sees Jeno in his desk, welcoming him with a smile.

“How are you feeling?”

Jaemin furrows his brows “Nothing wrong in particular”

“Your complexion doesn’t look that good” Jeno says, scribbling into his notes.

Jaemin shifts awkwardly, unable to admit that his dead brother started to haunt him “I’m still getting used to the place”

“Lack of sleep, I see” Jeno walks towards Jaemin, letting the latter sit “I’ll do some physical exam. Is that alright with you?”

“Alright—“

Jaemin is interrupted by the Jeno’s pair of lips. The latter pushes him down to the bed, establishing dominance over Jaemin.

Jaemin tried to break free from the doctor’s hold but it was no avail, as if he had no strength to budge. Jeno kisses him deeply as the former binds Jaemin’s hands above his head. Jaemin whimpers, “Jeno, what are you doing?”

Jeno licks Jaemin’s tears, “Didn’t you think of me doing this to you?”

Jaemin couldn’t respond. He couldn’t find any words to defend himself from fantasizing about the red headed doctor. “But this is wrong”

He came to the monastery for his brother, yet Jeno’s presence always makes him forget about his purpose. Jaemin was taught it is wrong to be with another man, but Jeno is like a sweet poison to his beliefs— his forbidden fruit tempting Jaemin into tasting.

“Do you feel that way?” Jeno’s hands find itself beneath Jaemin’s shirt, caressing every curvature of Jaemin’s torso. Jaemin heaves when Jeno bites his ear and whispers “Do you have the right to say that when your eyes linger at me? When you shiver at my every touch?”

“But” Jaemin moans, feeling the heat inside of him rising again. Jeno’s hot breath sends shivers down his spine.

“But what?” Jeno’s hand find purchase at Jaemin’s ass, fondling the ring of muscle “Is it because you were raised that way? Taught what is right and what is wrong?”

Jaemin whines breathily, feeling Jeno’s finger prodding his hole. He feels guilty yet deep inside Jaemin, there is a small voice that tells him to succumb into Jeno.

“Tell me Jaemin, if it is wrong then why does feel so right?” Jeno rips all of Jaemin’s clothes with ease, licking the hand that had touched Jaemin “Are you afraid of being condemned? Burned? Judged?”

Jeno binds Jaemin’s legs at each side of the bed, revealing all of Jaemin’s glory in front of him. Jeno’s golden eyes glowing like fire, horns similar to a lamb growing out, and wings the color of wine spread like wildfire.

Jaemin should be scared, yet he finds Jeno so beautiful— so ethereal.

“Tell me, Jaemin. Right now, do you want to be saved from this demon?”

* * *

“Ah— Jeno” Jaemin moans loudly when he feels Jeno’s mouth around his cock. He had never felt this much stimulation of another flesh. It scared Jaemin yet it also excited him. “W-wait—“

Jaemin grabs a handful of Jeno’s red locks when he comes for the first time. His mouth lay agape as Jeno drinks every bit of his semen.

“Virgins taste the sweetest” Jeno says, moving down to lick Jaemin’s hole “and smell the best too”

Jaemin gasps, feeling Jeno’s slick muscle penetrate his virgin hole. He feels Jeno’s tongue exploring every inch of his insides, tasting Jaemin’s untainted flesh.

Jeno bites the bind on Jaemin’s thigh, untangling it to release the latter’s leg. He places Jaemin’s leg over his shoulder, aligning his cock into Jaemin’s budding fissure.

Jaemin feels as if he is being torn open as soon as Jeno slides his cock in. Yet the burning sensation felt pleasurable at the same time.

“Ah, I wonder what would people think seeing you in such a mess” Jeno smirks, biting Jaemin’s burnt skin as he fucks the latter into oblivion “You’re such a beautiful piece of art”

Jaemin cannot deny it, wanted more— he _needed_ more.

As if the entity could read Jaemin’s mind, Jeno begins to thrust deeper, churning Jaemin’s insides. Jaemin begins to scream in pleasure— fear and guilt no longer in his mind.

Yes, it is sinful

Yes, it is shameful

Yet it is the best feeling Jaemin had ever felt,

* * *

“Do you know what happened to my brother?” Jaemin asks weakly, supporting himself with his bruised arms. He looks at the doctor— the demon sitting casually on the edge of the bed smoking cigar.

“At the end of the hallway” Jeno puffs out the smoke as looking into Jaemin’s eyes “is the Father’s office. He won’t be back in a few hours. I think that’s plenty of time for you.”

“Jeno, what are you?”

“A demon of dreams, perhaps?” Jeno eyes continue to glow like a newly ignited fire “Jaemin, there are those who are already damned beyond salvation.”

Jaemin does not understand the underlying meaning behind Jeno’s words, but the way his heart is pounding makes Jaemin think that the truth he is about to find out is something much grimmer.

_If I cannot be saved, then let me die._

He had never been to the Father’s office, no one is allowed to unless called in. But Jaemin knows if the Father is involved, this is the only way he can know the truth.

Jaemin begins to search the drawers, finding anything related to his brother. In the last drawer, he finds an old notebook. Jaemin cannot be mistaken, it was a notebook given by Jaemin to his brother.

He reads the contents, his heart aching at every turn of a page. Tears fall down Jaemin’s eyes as he reads further. It was his brother’s diary, a documentary of his life in the monastery. It held his brother’s deepest, darkest secrets.

_It takes courage to put out your own candle._

“What are you doing?” Father’s voice emerges from the door, his face dark with anger. “Put that down”

“He trusted you and treated you like a father” Jaemin says with spite. He feels sick seeing such a pretentious pig “yet you raped him countless of times”

_“Thou shall not covet”_

Jaemin hears Jeno’s voice in his head. He begins to see darkness around him similar to when he dreamed of his brother. Jaemin feels a hand covering his eyes.

Then he sees flashes of his brother’s memories with the Father.

_“Thou shall not murder”_

Jaemin sees glimpses of his brother’s last moments before taking his own life.

“And lastly” Jeno removes his hand and Jaemin slowly opens his eyes, seeing Jeno’s face in front of him “Thou shall have no other gods before Me.”

* * *

Jaemin wakes up at the commotion outside his room. He gets out of his bed to see the ruckus and asks one of his brothers who is passing by “What is going on?”

“Jaemin” he contemplates before looking at Jaemin straight into his eyes “Father took his own life as well as leaving a written confession of all the sins he has done”

Jaemin’s eyes widen in disbelief, unable to comprehend what had transpired starting from last night’s events. H rushes to the room next door where Jeno is roomed. Jaemin knocks frantically “Jeno, open the door”

A drowsy boy around Jaemin’s age opens the door “Jaemin? What’s going on?”

Confused, Jaemin asks “Where’s Jeno?”

“Jeno?” the boy questions back “Who’s that?”

“The monastery’s in house doctor” Jaemins says hesitantly, unsure of the situation “this is his room”

“The monastery’s doctor died years ago, remember? Plus we only get visits from nurses here” The boy explains, sounding confused by Jaemin’s behaviour “And this has been my room for three years, Jaemin. Are you okay or what?”

* * *

Jaemin visits his brother’s grave. He no longer hears his voice and Jaemin hopes he is finally at peace. Jaemin’s eyes travel to the church in front, where he first saw Jeno. He wonders if everything was just a dream and Jeno was just a fantasy amidst the nightmare.

Jaemin isn’t sure, but in his heart, Jeno was real.

And he wishes to see him again, even in just a dream.

“Did you have a good dream, Jaemin?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm really gonna get burned


End file.
